Prisma celestial
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: One-shot. Yamato se deslumbra viendo el cielo y esta próximo a vivir una experiencia inolvidable mientras mantiene el recuerdo de sus seres queridos. [Reto de SkuAg para celebrar al topic Sorato por haber ganado la categoría de "Mejor topic de parejas" en la II Gala del Foro Proyecto 1-8].
**Disclaimer** : Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen; esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. _Este fic participa en la conmemoración del topic Sorato por haber ganado la categoría de "Mejor topic de pareja" en la II Gala del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

 **Dedicado especialmente a SkuAg por haberme invitado a participar.**

 **Especificaciones:** Yamato conoce/quiere conocer todos los colores del Cielo. **Idea original de Nats28 y que he utilizado con su expreso permiso.**

* * *

 **Prisma celestial**

Colores, tengo la mala costumbre de relacionar situaciones, vivencias y personas con colores. Mis amigos son un claro ejemplo de ello, cada uno tiene un color particular. Casualmente cada uno de ellos concordó con el de su emblema, casualidades de la vida. En algunos encontré algunas singularidades, especialmente en los nuevos.

Takeru y Hikari son los que sufren un cambio de tono, en su amarillo y rosa respectivamente, más contrastantes. Cuando Hikari se hunde en pensamientos pesimistas y la oscuridad la ronda, su rosa se vuelve más opaco, lo mismo le pasa a Takeru cuando se enoja por el uso de los poderes de las sombras. Lo cierto es que cuando están juntos y en paz, brillan más que de costumbre. Daisuke es naranja, como Taichi nada para sorprenderse; sólo que la de él fluctúa mucho hacia el rojo, es más dinámica e inestable. Iori es un café sobrio y rígido. Ken y Miyako son violetas; el de Ken es más oscuro, un morado, que tiene cierto brillo en su ser, el de Miyako es más intenso y llamativo, como si fuese fosforescente.

Colores, me gustan mucho, es un gusto que sólo algunas personas conocen: Joe, Takeru, Taichi y Sora; nadie más. Algunas veces me ayudan a concentrarme; otras me intrigan, me incitan a averiguarlo, me sorprenden.

Troto sobre el campo de entrenamiento. El pasto que piso es amarillo, es seco. Alrededor hay varios pastizales de distintos tonos de verdes y muchas flores de distintos colores. Detengo mi marcha, respiro lentamente, el aire es incoloro. Comienzo a estirarme y mientras lo hago vuelvo a observar el paisaje. Me hace sentir bien.

Y sin embargo, el cielo sigue siendo un profundo misterio para mí y su gama tan amplia de colores. Desde joven me encantaba mirarlo, a cualquier hora. Cuando tocaba mi armónica en compañía de Takeru al atardecer. Cuando nuestros padres peleaban yo me esmeraba por contar las estrellas, eso podía calmarme un poco; no obstante, no podía impedir que las lágrimas cayesen por mis mejillas.

Ya más grande, en mi adolescencia, adoraba ver el cielo en la alborada y asombrarme por el amplio espectro de colores. Desde el fondo, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, se veía un rojo profundo, fuerte y conforme elevaba la vista ese rojo se difuminaba para darle paso a varios tonos de naranja y terminar en amarillo. Luego había una pequeña franja blanca, apenas perceptible y era la línea divisoria del azul que iniciaba en uno muy claro y, como en el caso del rojo, se iba alterando el tono, sólo que ahora en lugar de clarear se oscurecía hasta llegar al profundo azul de la noche que estaba por terminar.

Ese era el momento en que el que me sentía más inspirado. Por eso, siempre que sentía la necesidad, madrugaba en compañía de mi guitarra y entre acorde y acorde, las canciones iban saliendo. Y en todos esos colores podía ver a mis amigos. Cuando veía ese rojo intenso, en lo único que podía pensar era en el cabello de Sora, lo contrastaba con el azul oscuro de la noche y me identificaba con él. Uno entraba y el otro salía, coincidiendo sólo en pequeños y efímeros momentos. Ella comenzaba a ser con la que más me relacionaba del grupo ya que todos los demás tenían más cosas que hacer. Takeru y Hikari, aparte de inseparables, tenían sus obligaciones como miembros del nuevo grupo de elegidos; Taichi y Koushiro dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo a apoyarlos de distintas manera; Mimi seguía en América y el contacto era más esporádico e inconstante y Joe siempre sumido en sus estudios y exámenes tenía poco tiempo libre. Lo mejor de todo, y mucho de eso tiene que ver con la pronta madurez que adquirimos durante nuestra travesía por el Digital world, es que podíamos llegar a comprendernos mejor de lo que imaginábamos.

Ya más grande, le tomé más cariño a los atardeceres, una nueva gama de colores se ven a lo lejos siendo el rojo el principal protagonista de ese espectáculo, en todos los sentidos. El cabello de Sora hace lucir, aún más, sus ojos, hace que adquieran un brillo especial y en ese momento del día en específico, ese brillo se hace más evidente. Sora hace juego con ese paisaje por cómo se ve al hacer sombras con las nubes y en cuanto más se hunde el sol más se intensifica.

Siempre que lo veo, ahora ya un poco más viejo, siento cierta melancolía; el ocaso me recuerda la separación. Estaba anocheciendo cuando nuestros padres se separaron y cada uno tomó un camino distinto sin mirar atrás, arrastrándonos a Takeru y a mí. Un sentimiento similar me recorrió el pecho después de mi enésima pelea con Taichi; esa que fragmentó al grupo en un momento crucial de nuestro viaje, esa ocasión en la que decidí irme con Tsunomon para reencontrarme y el recuerdo más doloroso es el intento de Sora por evitarlo. Y por último, era la parte del día en que Sora y yo nos despedíamos al dejarla en la puerta de su casa y no meterme en problemas con sus padres.

Eso era una separación momentánea porque a la mañana siguiente, indudablemente, nos íbamos a volver a ver como ese azul profundo y ese rojo intenso en la alborada de un nuevo día. En ese intermedio y cuando llegaba a mi casa, estando en soledad, salía al balcón y buscaba la luz plateada de la luna siempre cambiante, como la mujer. Unas veces tenue, otras en crecimiento, unas más apagadas y otras en todo su esplendor y siempre en compañía de hermosos diamantes celestes. Fue una de esas tarde que me convencí de que quería conocer más de ese azul oscuro de la noche, verlo con mis propios ojos desde otra óptica. Fue cuando decidí hacerme astronauta.

Cuando les di la noticia a mis amigos, los primeros en saberlo, me impresionaron sus distintas reacciones. Joe y Koushiro estaban extrañados, me dijeron que era algo que no se esperaban pero que me deseaban toda la suerte del mundo. Mimi, Hikari y Takeru me felicitaron por mi decisión y que si era lo que en verdad quería lo hiciera; mi hermano muy orgulloso de mí. Taichi sólo me deseo suerte y me dijo que haría un gran trabajo. Sora sólo se quedó perpleja, no se esperaba la noticia.

Lo primero que hizo fue reclamarme y decirme que era un desconsiderado, egoísta y no sé qué otras cosas más; terminó enojada. No me habló en varios días hasta que un día la encontré en mi casa (en ese momento olvidé que le había dado una llave), la llevé a comer un helado y hablamos largo y tendido.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté en un tono neutro y sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, enfocándome en mover mi helado de vainilla mientras ella comenzaba a comerse el de fresa que había pedido.

—Bien —respondió secamente, pero en su voz podía percibir un deje de tristeza.

—Mientes. Estás triste por algo, pero si no quieres hablarlo no lo haremos —le hice la observación y con los ojos fijos en su mirar, eso la hizo temblar un poco.

—Tienes razón, estoy triste, pero ese es el principal motivo de mi imprevista visita.

—Es sobre mi decisión, ¿cierto? —aseguré temeroso y un poco avergonzado por eso ni si quiera pude verla al rostro.

—Sí, es sobre eso.

—Te escucho.

Pero no podía decir palabra alguna, pareciese que no sabía cómo empezar, así que decidí ayudarla.

—No quieres que me dedique a eso.

—No, no es eso. Bueno, siendo honesta, en un principio la idea no me gustó. Lo primero que se me pasó por la mente era cómo vamos a mantener lo nuestro o lo daríamos por terminado.

—Comprendo, créeme que también me hice esas preguntas, pero honestamente es lo que quiero.

—Me he dado cuenta de ello, y quiero decirte que ante todo te apoyo aunque nuestro futuro sea incierto.

—Todo futuro es incierto, nadie tiene asegurado nada. Lo que te prometo, para tu tranquilidad, es que no pienso abandonarte pese a estar muy lejos.

—Y, ¿cómo le haremos cuando nuestra relación sea más seria y con responsabilidades? ¿Cómo nos organizaremos?

—Bueno, eso lo hablaremos a su debido tiempo. Estoy seguro de que juntos encontraremos la forma. Además, no me voy mañana tenemos tiempo de sobra lo mejor que podríamos hacer es aprovecharlo.

Ahí terminó ese asunto, no volvimos a tocar el tema. Aunque, ciertamente, fue una plática que acudió a nuestra memoria unos días antes de mi primera misión espacial. Todavía tengo fresco el recuerdo de esa experiencia. El nerviosismo aún lo siento las horas previas al subirme al cohete. El entrenamiento es para prepararte para la experiencia pero nada se compara al momento de vivirlo.

La constante y continua sacudida que sufre el transbordador, además de la vertiginosa velocidad con la que se impulsa, no te deja disfrutar y percibir el color azul claro del cielo. Es cuando se sale de la atmósfera terrestre; también es cuando se siente el cuerpo más ligero, sientes flotar y un sentimiento de libertad inexplicable. Y alrededor nuestro hay solamente un espacio infinito de negra oscuridad lleno de indescriptibles maravillas. Esa vez me hice una promesa, haría lo que fuera para hacer que Gabumon me acompañe de seguro le gustara estar aquí.

—¿Listo para mañana amigo? —le pregunto a un Gabumon cansado por tanto ejercicio que ha tenido que hacer.

—Claro que sí… Yamato —expresa mientras toma un descanso para recuperar, paulatinamente, el aire—. Siempre he querido ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que nos has contado en casa. Lástima, Piyomon también quería venir, se tendrá que conformar con lo que le cuente.

Vamos directo a la base, Gabumon va a la habitación y yo a mi oficina.

—Salúdame a Sora, por favor. Dile que se cuide por el bien del pequeño Yamato.

—Que no te oiga Piyomon, ella dice que va a ser una pequeña Sora.

Me detengo en una ventana y veo por enésima vez el cielo. El día de mañana, en el viaje, tendré la oportunidad de surcar, nuevamente, la enigmática bóveda celeste, esa que me recuerda muchos momentos de mi vida que he compartido con seres queridos. Esa que me sigue apasionando tanto, solamente superado por el cielo que es Sora en mi vida; porque aunque ella sea el rojo potente de la aurora y yo el azul profundo de la noche, contrastamos y nos complementamos al mismo tiempo. Y soy feliz con esa analogía. Y soy feliz porque amo lo que hago, porque aún y cuando lo he visto de cerca, quiero conocer más de los colores que tiene el cielo y los muchos que tiene escondidos el universo en su infinita infinidad.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a los que hayan leído! Espero haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
